A'Nubia: A Yautjan Legend
by FantasyReader2
Summary: "A'Nubia is like the star that shoots in the sky. Its fire makes the gods stop and watch. It's her destiny to be great." Born a Daughter of Pharoah during the beginning of mankind transitioning from serving or believing in the "gods". Uncommon for women primairly all she has known has been fighting, hunting and blood. Her path among the stars begins and how does it end?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

PROLOGUE

Worshipped as gods, every one hundred years the Yautja would return to designated ancient pyramids to hunt the ultimate prey..kiande amedha. Unblooded warriors came to establish status in their clans through Chiva to become Blooded. Blooded warriors obtaining more notable hunting accomplishments came to hunt kiande amedha and become clan leaders.

Kiande amedha..hard meats; are considered the ultimate prey. These creatures black hard exoskeletons with elongated heads make weapons harder to penetrate and detecting a heat signature for the Yautja warriors nearly impossible. Combined with stealth, agility, a sharp daggered tail, acidic blood, multiple legs with sharp talons and an inner maw that can easily penetrate the hardest surfaces add to its allure for these hunters. However its the intelligence of these creatures obtained from its hosts which makes it a more worthy prey during the hunt.

Humans..pyode amedha.. make the perfect host because of their intelligence, instincts, the ability for their minds to adapt and evolve.

The resources required for these hunts pulled heavily on ancient Egypt's economic resources. An offer was accepted by their government officials with the Pharoahs' approval. In exchange for the sacred hunting grounds alien technology, along with rare and precious metals/stones would be acquired.

Temple priests and priestesses were responsible for maintaining the ancient pyramids, gathering required host for the kiandhe amedha, communicating and taking care of the gods needs.

Years before the gods were to return was to slowly indicate a time of transition. One where those chose not to serve or believe in gods that were cruel.

There were revolts and in the midst of one A'Nubia, Daughter of Pharaoh was conceived...

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Unblooded: ****Usually younger Yautja that haven't gone through Chiva; sometimes a Yautja is demoted.**

 **Chiva: A rite of passage for the Unblooded Yautja to become members of their clan by killing kiandhe amedha.**

 **Blooded: Unblooded Yautja that have completed Chiva. They become members of the clan,can participate in mating (breeding) and build status (rank)**

 **Kiandhe amedha: means hard meat. Ultimate prey and grows by an embryo attaching itself to a living host. It grows inside of the host until it becomes to large and kills it. In humans this causes the chest cavity to burst open leaving a large hole**.

 **Pyode amedha: ****means soft meat. Name used by Yautja to describe humans**

 **Maw:** **Mouth**

 **Hi, this is my first story ever. I'm writing for enjoyment and to learn. It's easier to think up a storyline than it is to write it well. We all must have humble beginnings somewhere.**

 **Thanks for your constructive criticism and reviews.**

 **I don't own or have any rights to Predator but it would be sooo sweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black pitting caused by the hard meat demi warrior bodily acidic fluid mixed with human crimson and yautjan neon green blood covered A'Nubia's awu'asa. Though exhausted, bloodthirst rage fueled her to drag the partially cleaned heavy hard meat skull placed in wire netting up the temple steps. Cloaked yautja soldiers with heads tilted sideways in curiosity, intensely watched as she ascended the steps steadily to meet the temple priests and the "gods".

The unarmed temple guards swiftly moved from their attention position. The senior ranking guard in an attempt to identify her noticed something dragging to the right side behind her. He cautiously moved to take a few steps forward.

"Halt!"

A'Nubia with a sharp deep throaty growl yelled "MOVE!"

A now tense and angered guard responded "I SAID-"

"MOVE OR DIE!"

Upon recognizing who she was the senior guard immediately apologized and bowed with the other guards following suit allowing her to pass.

With a low growl and tightened mandibles to match his mood Elder A'Ko used his arm gauntlet to contact the Hunt Master over the Chiva and to inform the Clan Leader the status of his son's injuries. Lacerations and wounds of this degree caused by the kiande amedha and weapons would easily cause a soldier to bleed to death. This was especially true of inexperienced Youngbloods however the Firstborn injuries were well tended to. Three newly Blooded assisted A'Ko with transferring Firstborn's body to a cot and proceeded to lift and carry it in the field clearing for the drop ship to pickup.

A'Ko's focus was to quickly ensure Firstborn made it to the medical bay however he was concerned about curtailing A'Nubia's outrage. Her middle sister's death caused a deadly focus knowing she only wanted blood and he was informed that she had attempted to kill him with poisoned blades at his throat. There were questions that the already angered Clan Leader wanted answered immediately and to escalate an already tense situation would prove pointless.

The Guan de Thewi clan ship was in close orbit of Earth which allowed Clan Leader C'Vech to arrive to the temple site quickly adding a thicker level of tension. Upon hearing the shouting C'Vech demanded with a quick jut of his chin for the situation to be investigated. The Chief Temple Priest bowed apologetically for the disturbance and sent the younger priest to handle the situation.

Scurrying, Asim with a snap in his voice and fingers demanded a few of the priests to come with him. The priest stood in a v shaped formation with Asim in the lead at its center. Nervous beads of sweat had already formed and begun to drip down off his bald head.

With a stretched out arm and outward palm Asim spoke in a firm even tone "Stop, you can't enter here!"

Without hesitation A'Nubia with a quickness accompanying a fluidity in motion dropped the wire netting with her trophy and drew two small hand held bone daggers used to secure her hair. Tears and sweat stains had left dried branched trails like rivers through the blood and dirt on her face. Giving it seems an inhuman guttural roar she outstretched her toned arms upward to the side of her body with dagger grasped securely in each hand poised for attack. Running forward to gain momentum she leapt toward Asim. Horror suddenly struck him that today he would meet the gods.

A'Ko ran up the temple steps using the quickness and speed only two hearts could give. A precision and control with weapontry that only a seasoned warrior could obtain A'Ko uses the sides of his combi-stick to hit A'Nubia in her mid section before she delivered the deadly blow. Her body was propelled into the air causing it forcefully to land on the temple stones. Cracking then popping of a dislocated shoulder bone hit the air followed by a high pitched shriek. Taking quick steady deep breaths she reached her right arm across her body and popped her shoulder blade into place. Beyond exhausted, dehydration and loss of blood started to take effects on her body. The anger was her adrenaline that fueled her body while numbing the increased pain. Bloodthirst had now taken over.

"Ki'cte!"

A'Ko with a low growl stood in front of her, his 8' feet towering easily over her at 5'8 frame. Often he wondered while training her how one with such a small and weak body frame could embody so much of the Yautja females spirit.

As the effects of the adrenaline began to fade the feeling of pain, loss of blood, dehydration, pure exhaustion and emotions simutaneously flooded over her.

As she lifted her head to acknowledge him she whispered, "N'yaka-de mei-jadi thei-de" causing her body to shiver. The ground beneath seemed to steadily sway. The more she tried to focus the more blurry her vision became and she was engulfed in darkness. She whispered again "N'yaka-de mei-jadi thei-de".

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Ki'cte: Enough**

 **Awu'asa: Full armour**

 **N'yaka-de mei-jadi thei-de: Master my sister is dead**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A'Nubia's body collapsed forward causing A'Ko to catch her stopping her descent to the ground. With a snort he gently places her over his shoulder to carry her. Upon hearing a female's scream A'Ko barks at a newly Blooded onlooker and hands her over to him.

"Medical Bay and stay with her until I return!"

"Sei-i."

The newly Blooded moved towards the ship's ramp while A'ko sharply turned around and ran back to the edge of the jungle vegetation surrounding the temple.

Sadeh stood rigid and tense as she watched the scene unfold before her. Her body was just starting to recover from shock due to the fight with the hard meat and Firstborn that resulted in the loss of her younger sister Azizi. Now, A'Nubia the youngest of the three was being taken by the Yautja onto the ship. She was in similair condition but A'Nubia's additional exertion pushed her body beyond its limits.

"A'Nubia" she hoarsely cried then again screamed "A'NUBIA!" in horror as the fog in her mind lifted leaving her emotions raw with the reality of what was happening before her.

"A'Ko."

"Sei-i." He responded noticing the rapid beating of her heart and rising of her body temperature. A firm hand accompanied with purring was placed on her shoulder to help reduce the body tremors and further aid in calming her.

With a deep breath to center her thoughts and bring her waves of emotions under control she looked up to him.

"Returning?"

He removed his hand off of her shoulder while purring and placed his forefinger gently under her chin stroking her cheek with his thumb. With a firm nod he responded, "A'ket'anu Sei-i." looking at her right shoulder. Taking his thumb he wiped her shoulder revealing the mating mark barely visible due to being covered in blood and dirt. Sadeh placed her hand over his digit in a brief moment of silence and understanding.

She knew her youngest sister had her own path to lead and a strong mind. Their mother though it was too brief raised them to be strong women..warriors but it didn't keep her from worrying. A'Ko paused to look at her as he removed his hand and she touched her marks then nodded.

A'Ko turned to leave the foliage of the jungle edge with Sadeh and sprinted back to the ship. He watched with pride and nodded as she lifted her spear in the air as the ramp door closed ignoring the curious stares from the crew.

Mating a prey sentinent species was forbidden and to be met by the death penalty. Only in rare cases was it allowed to those of higher ranking status whose extended absenses from the clan seeking better kv'var or assignments which caused them to miss mating season. Though a hint of Sadeh's scent was on A'Ko from mating a few days prior no one dared to address it . Their was enough tension from the situation at hand and to make him further irritated was an early passage to Cetanu.

Elder A'Ko mostly was considered as h'ulij-bpe by other Yautja especially his hunt brothers for his views. On more than several occasions his following of the Path or Kan't'kwe was questioned leaving some feeling bold enough to label him as a possible Bad Blood. It was well noted among the clan and others that attacking the Elder's honor would be handled without mercy. Though he seemed relaxed which was in itself an unusual trait those who knew him realized it was a state of zazin. His resume as a Master was extensive as it was it was impressive so was his life experiences. This left the Elder with a short fuse with being questioned when his trophies spoke of his feats. Stories were told that some of the bloodiest spars were to gain a position in his hunting parties and now in his kehrite for training. It confused many how one could have such different ways of thinking yet his methods of training though effective were considered traditional in its brutality.

As he laid his head back to rest on the metal wall of the hunt ship he reflected on the Yautja females he mated and sired pups from. With a quick chort and slight widening of the mandibles into a mischevious grin he also reflected on a few sentinent females he had while a lone wolf for pleasure on various planets. And pleasure he did have. Giving himself a few head shakes to stop the flow of thoughts entering his mind and giving off the smell of musk accidentally he took a deep breath laying his head back onto the ship wall.

Through the excitement of the newly blooded passing chiva one of them noticed A'Ko. A newly Blooded jabbed his hunter brother with his elbow and jutted his chin at A'ko signing "h'ulij-bpe."

The low throaty warning growl emitted from A'Ko was enough to ensure that the new Bloods went back to conversing among themselves and to rest before having to deal with what awaited him upon returning to the clan ship.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Sei-i : Yes**

 **A'ket'anu: Beautiful**

 **Kan't'kwe: law**

 **h'ulij-bpe: crazy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Firstborn Teh'jek and A'Nubia bodies were lying unconscious and heavily sedated on the metal tables in the hunt ship medical bay. The bodies had their awu'asas removed to be replaced with loincloth coverings along with a tube type top for A'Nubia. Injuries and scarring on both of the bodies were extensive. Healers, were already in the process of preparing the clan ship's medical bay for the arrival of the two bodies and hunters along with two assigned guards. The pilot waved his hand over the console lightly touching the control panel. He contacted the clan ship and requested permission to enter to dock in the transport bay. With permission affirmed the pilot proceeded to turn off the ship's engines off to allow the tracking beam's gravitational pull to safely guide the ship into the transport bay and scan it for possible threats. The chief healer and a guard readily awaited in the transport bay to receive the bodies to transport to medical bay.

"Elder A'Ko we have arrived."

"C'jit!" A'Ko lowly growled with a deep breath stirring in his seat lifting the back of his head off the ship hull realizing it would be awhile before he would have this moment of peace again.

The pilot and the Hunt Master looked at each other with mandibles clicking proceeded to have a barely concealed chuckle amongst themselves while instructing the hunters to prepare for docking.

Rolling his eyes, a short low growl vibrated in his chest. Moments of irritation like these made him long to be a lone hunter where he was out of reach of the political bull on the clan ship. Staying so long on the developing backwater planet hadn't helped either. Initially unwillingly wanting to accept the assignment he grew to enjoy the freedom. Training A'Nubia and then her sisters was alot easier than a group of thick skulled youngbloods and Blooded which he hated to admit. As the sisters grew in their training he could actually leave A'Nubia with training instructions for days at a time to find better kv'var. Training would resume with the same intensity in his absence and the females kept each other in line which impressed him with them being so mature at such young ages. Though he experienced better kv'var on other planets, over the past few years Sadeh made spending time there worth it. Regardless, he wouldn't allow his irritation to affect the celebratory mood of the newly Blooded. Passing ones chiva was a major milestone in a Yautja life path that sent many a hunter to Cetanu. So in realizing he was letting the situation affect his zazin he laughed at himself and with a roar he joined in the hunters celebration.

* * *

It was now dusk and frantic distressed cries could be heard in the alleys. Invading smells of rotting burning flesh with blood and sickness was pungent to A'Nubia's nasal cavity causing her body to start convulsing from memories. She quickly gained her bearing and proceeded down the city's alleys to locate Azizi. Upon hearing of the uprising she had immediately put on her hooded cloak and left the palace. Word of the uprising from the palace guards of slaves and citizens who were adamantly opposed to the sacrafice ceremony for the "gods" to hunt had reached her. Sadeh had previously explained to her that the ones opposed believed they no longer needed the "gods" to grow and were making progress on their own. It was known to some that even whole civilizations were destroyed when these hunts weren't successful which made even those who had accumulated wealth over the years secretly fund efforts of the rebellion.

A'Nubia believed strongly that loyalty was not to be wasted on allegiances, they are fickle and can change. True loyalty was for those that were bonded to you more than blood..earned and not given away lightly. Her sisters didn't have dying loyalty from her because of blood..it was earned.

"Azizi!"

"What!" she responded irritated from concentrating on stitching up a guards laceration.

There were a group of four rebel soldiers who stopped across from them in the alley who appeared slightly tattered but not seriously injured. Though they were stealing glances one of the rebel soldiers in the group made no attempt to hide his staring. In fact his blatant staring and comments to the group had made the others more embolden in their actions. She recognized that dark look in his eyes and saw it amongst the group. Walking closely pass her as if to appear as leaving he suddenly turned and snatched the cloak off of her shoulders. A'Nubia's body jerked at the force in his pull moving slightly backwards. "You have something for us?" he said with an evil grin looking at her, back to the group chuckling in grim amusement and then back to them. The sound of cutting bone, sinew and blood hummed in A'Nubia's ears. Her blades cut through the soldiers necks and throats leaving their heads to fall unto their back shoulder blades. Screams of people running frantically looking for safety caused the alley to once again to be filled with chaos and fear.

"Azizi!"

Thickness of the hot humid air accompanied with blood caused Azizi hair to stick to her head, neck and face though pulled back. Engrossed in treating wounds the clothes she wore and her hands were saturated in blood as she was tending to the overwhelming medical needs of soldiers, slaves, citizens and rebels alike ignoring A'Nubia's presence until they were attacked. "Done." Jumping up she grabbed her pouch of medical supplies and they quickly departed to leave the city.

A dark thick dense fog had slowly formed around her until it suddenly lifted and now it was morning. She now was at home looking at a woman she now recognized as Azizi. Before she realized it she ran up and hugged her crying, "Azizi, Azizi." As if she didn't hear her she started talking to Sadeh. It was apparent she was angry and waited up intentionally for her to return home bothering A'Nubia's sleep in the process.

"Where have you been?" We were worried.

A'Nubia watched herself shrug and look at Sadeh. They knew Sadeh wasn't one for needing to answer questions especially from them.

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere she threw her hands up releasing a heavy sigh and went to change the subject.

"Fine. I need to go gather herbs. My apothecary supplies are drastically low and I've been waiting for the both of you for over two weeks!" she said with her voice laden with sarcasam.

A'Nubia watched herself give Sadeh a look that asked is she serious? and said, "Today?" Remembering thinking sometimes Azizi could be so unreasonable when a thought got caught in her head...Guess its the family trait.

Sadeh calmly responded,"the gods hunt at temple today and we are to be nowhere near the sacred hunting grounds especially if..."

"If what?!"

"Azizi!" both sisters responded.

Deja vu suddenly hits her and without missing a beat in the conversation she copies Sadeh's response, "Put on your awu'asa.

A shriek releases out of A'Nubia as she cries out"Nooooo!" She runs to Azizi trying to grab and shake her each time her hands glide through her body like smoke.

"Why?" Azizi responds.

"Put it on or don't go." A'Nubia watches herself nod in agreement.

Azizi sighed and resigned. "Alright"

"Please don't go!", An'Nubia cries out and realizes her pleas are only for her and their ancestor gods ears.

The thick dense fog slowly begins to surround her as she frantically swipes it away causing it to rescind. Seeing it appearing to become less dense she begins to calm down as her body tires and breaths become labored. As if the fog sensed her, she was completely consumed and swept up in its cloud to be dropped in the field before Azizi.

"Go!" she yells again and again until all strength in her voice is spent. With a voice that has now gone hoarse and helpless she reaches out to touch her sister.

"Only Anubius awaits you here."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Thank you CheyChey101 for following and reading. Hope you enjoy the update.**

 **It's my goal to become more creative and that is only accomplished by doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Excitement was not only on the hunt ship. As the hatch door opened to the ship the overpowering h'dui'se wafted into the hull saturating the crew senses causing the newly blooded hunters to roar. Not only had they earned the right to be considered an asset to the clan they also were able to compete for higher ranking positions and breed. Only Blooded Yautja were allowed to mate and breed continuing their bloodlines. Being considered for either was totally upon the choice of the female which could easily change if someone she considered more worthy or attractive placed their bid in for her attentions. Elder A'Ko as he departed the ship recognized the familiar smell that mating season was quickly approaching. During this season all other activities were put on hold. The High Council of the clan established to save time and maintain a level of structure conducted jehdin-jehdin fights for high ranking positions, hunting parties and kehrite placement be schedule within the same time period approximately the ooman equivalent of a month. This also minimized the loss of hunters especially hotheaded youngbloods.

Mating season and festivities that were once a two week affair became longer due to the clan's conquest of smaller clan's through disbandment, treaties or a few lone wolf hunters wanting the support of a larger clan with more territories in case a need arose. A'Ko reflected how easy at one time it was for a lone hunter searching for better kv'var could go into different territories and if you had something to trade you could get what you needed. Sometimes a good story over some c'nlip could get you supplies and maybe even some mating opportunities. Gkei-moun. The Yautja overall seemed to had been more united but as their technology and thirst for power grew so did their separation. There were now whispered rumors of Bad Blood clans forming?! The thought caused a distaste in his mouth shaking his locks as to erase the thought. Quickly with a hard blink A'Ko focused his mind on what was the situation before him not wasting time on random thoughts.

The Clan Leader along with the Clan High Council conducting their investigation would require him to stand before them and report on the incident at the temple. He would again have to appear with A'Nubia for some parts of her questioning once she was released from the healers. An already tense situation had another layer of complexity due to A'Nubia's monthly estrus cycle especially now that it could still be mating season when she awakened. Thank Paya her scent though distinct wasn't as strong as her sister's which a few times had sent him into rut. His thoughts on the current situation were interrupted by the slightly nervous sound of a throat being cleared.

With a deep bow and arm with fisted hand placed across his chest the Chief Healer spoke. "Honorable Elder A'Ko we are here to receive Firstborn and the ooman female sain'ja." Momentairly movement in the bay slowed to almost a halt while others were trying to see the Firstborn but mainly the ooman female warrior. News traveled fast on the clan ship and this was no exception.

A'Ko acknowledged the Chief Healer and guards by returning their greeting of respect. The transfer was quick and soon afterwards the docking bay was again buzzing with aseigns gathering the hunters gear and technicians attending to the needs of the ship. Noticing a blinking com signal for an incoming message on his gauntlet he departed for his quarters.

* * *

"Z'skuy-de!, Hold her down and bring the syringe!" yelled the Chief Healer. As the dreams became more intense A'Nubia's vitals would suddenly spike causing seizures and spasms. Though the guards were assigned to guard the bodies they were moved by the jostling of the Chief and Junior Healers to save the ooman female's life. Exhausted after cycles of stabilizing her the healers gave her more medication including an increase in sedatives. "Monitor her closely and inform me of any changes" barked the Chief Healer whose temperment was shortened due to the lack of several days of much needed rest. "Sei-i.", responded the Junior Healers.

After a few days had passed the medical bay was seemingly back to normal. "Report!" ordered the Chief Healer. The Junior Healers quickly gave him the status report on both bodies.

"Vitals are stabilized and normal on the both of them. The wounds and internal injuries are healing well and the medications along with the sedatives are working."

"N'got." responded the Chief Healer. Though still unconscious Firstborn's wounds and internal injuries were healing and his vitals were becoming stronger. A deep sigh of relief left the Chief Healers body relaxing some of the much built up tension. Due to the need of guards on the planet surface for security during preparation and the beginning of mating season festivities the now posted four guards was reduced to two and rotated. The guards on duty were relieved and anxiously awaited a change in assignment though the irritation of their replacements was apparent.

"What are we needed for?" said one of the guards to the other. "Aren't they both unconscious and what could the ooman female possibly do? Surely the healers can handle this?" scoffing they took their post slowly shaking their heads.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Z'skuy-de: convulsion/spasm**

 **Aseign: slave, unblooded or demoted Yautja not allowed to mate**

 **Gkei-moun: Simple/easy**

 **H'dui'se: smell/odor/musk**

 **Jehdin: spar (jehdin jehdin: individual spar)**

 **C'nlip: Strong intoxicating Yautja beverage**

 **N'got: Good**

 **Thanks for reading. I appreciate the support.. enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A'Nubia frantically looked around in the field for anything to make into a weapon to prepare for the upcoming battle. She desperately grabbed at Azizi and her weapons to no avail, each time her hands floating through surfaces like smoke. The feeling of helplessness washed over her as the scene unfolded before her. Running frantically through the foliage she didn't feel the cuts on her exposed skin. Horror gripped her upon realizing the kiandhe amedha had somehow already escaped through an opening made in the temple. The roar that followed vibrated through the ground and suddenly a Yautja appeared that was in pursuit towards the field. A familiar scream of voices filled the air as she realized the hard meat had reached the field with the Yautja not far behind. A'Nubia's heartbeat increased as fear for the inevitable was about to occur again. As she ran back to the field with each step she took an unseen force took her further upward away from the fight. Screaming A'Nubia lashed out wrestling against an invisible force until a hand out of a haze grabbed her neck and pinned her against a translucent wall temporairly knocking the wind out her. With labored breathing from the impact she slowly made eye contact with piercing eyes staring at her. The predator was growling lowly at her but the most noticeable feature was one of the bottom manibles was etched with gold intricate tattooing. The smooth reptilian skin was unfamiliar and had in places a rough toughened texture similiar to A'Ko. The hold wasn't threatening but firm. Before she could register what was happening she felt a vibration accompanied with a purring sound that caused her to suddenly to gasp. The gold etched manible lightly traced her neck, her collar bone and moved down rubbing her breasts causing her to moan. "Mine" was seductively growled as she felt the crown of his forehead rest underneath her breast slowly moving downwards. Warmth from a forked tongue licked across her skin causing her to grab the root of one of his dreads as her arousal grew. In response the tongue that was concentrated on her torso moved below her stomach causing her to moan louder. Abruptly she was thrown back into the field and saw shuriken blades spinning pass her head wounding the hard meat. Acidic blood splattered on the ground burning foliage as the angry hard meat piercing screams filled the air. The hard meat rose on her hind legs standing at least at 8 feet whipping her daggered tail violently embedding it into Azizi's abdomen.

As the scenes were changing in her dreams so were her vitals causing the healers to again become tense trying to stabilize her and not agitate the Chief Healer further. If that wasn' t enough a hint of h'dui'se of her arousal was in the medical bay from her dreaming. "Mask on!", ordered the Chief Healer. The last thing he needed was for the primal instincts to mate to kick in especially now during the mating season. To bring one back from rutting once it started was impossible until after the task was complete not to mention hormone driven Yautjas fighting for mating rights in his medical bay. He was meticulous and getting some equipment to operate at an optimum level took months. The medical bay had protocols that were strictly adhered to for good reason.

The scent began to disappate as Firstborn's vitals had been becoming stronger. He had been slowly coming back into consciousness. Disorientated, he had attempted to stand. "I need to you to sit down Firstborn, your injuries were substantial." The Junior Healer placed a metal tray with syringes on it for samples and administer medication. Having left one of the medications in the cabinet he momentairly left the table with the syringes in between the medical table beds. A sudden long beep sounded from one of the machines causing alarm to the healers but it was too late.

"You!", A'Nubia yelled while suddenly pushing herself up onto her legs and launching off the metal medical tables. Grabbing three of the four syringes on the tray she propelled her body into Firstborn stabbing him on various parts of his body. Still disorientated and green blood dripping from his cuts, Firstborn roared alerting the guards as he swiped his hand knocking her slightly off balance and knocking her towards the wall. As the guards entered A'Nubia had already planted her foot on the wall and was pushing off into the air to begin a second attack. Evaluating her situation as if she was sleep walking she threw the syringes hitting one of the guards in his eye and neck. The other guard grasped at her barely missing her and proceeded to have his lower mandible dislocated from the impact of the metal tray she slammed into it. Enraged the guards pushed and threw some of the Junior Healers as they tried to calm the situation down and offer some level of protection for A'Nubia.

"C'jit!" yelled the Chief Healer as he hit the alarm to alert A'Ko. Don't kill her and hold him down!

"Yes sir!" said the bloodied and exhausted healers.

* * *

"Again!", barked A'Ko at the youngbloods training in the kehrite. His irritation was already heightened and while sparring with a more advanced student the alert came through.

"What?!", snapped A'Ko. "A'Nubia!...she". Abruptly he turned and ran out of the kehrite being followed by the class of his advanced youngblood students.

A few onlookers on the ship listened to the chaos coming from the medical bay and were unsure on how to proceed. The pounding and vibration caused by a group of fourteen Yautja sprinting was soon followed by a roar from A'Ko that shook the bay. "Move!"

Panicked, the Chief Healer opened the medical bay doors to let in A'Ko and the youngbloods. The eyes of students widened momentairly in shock of the situation before them.

A'Ko hated to use the Youngbloods against the Blooded Yautja...it was an unfair fight but he had no choice. Mostly everyone was on the planet surface for mating season and causing unecessary alert wasn't in his plans. This is a good time for them as any to apply what they have learned in training. "Hold Firstborn and the guards down! Four of you on each one and I will handle A'Nubia! "You!" stand guard on the door. Nobody in or out!" "Yes Elder!", the class responded.

A'Ko roared shaking the medical bay to signal the attack and hoping to calm the situation but the fighting had already entered into a heightened state. A'Nubia wanted blood...Firstborn's and anyone who interfered.

The first group of four Youngbloods with some of the healers rushed and tackled Firstborn crashing into the monitors. His disorientation was gone due to adrenaline from fighting replaced with rage of being attacked making it harder to hold him down. "Hold him!" yelled the Chief Healer. A syringe filled with a sedative mixed with a muscle relaxing agent was injected into Firstborn Teh'jek neck. As Firstborn seemed to becoming slowly contained the medical bay was still chaotic with fighting.

With a deep breath and nods of agreement the leaders of the second and third group had just subdued the guards which were also immediately injected with a sedative. The students had multiple cuts bleeding on their face and arms along with fractures from the guards and A'Nubia.

In A'Nubia's hands she held two scalpels dripping with blood that pooled into the crevices of her tightened fist. Sweat and blood was splattered across her body and dripping from her forehead.

A'Ko looked into the eyes of A'Nubia and roared, "Ki'cte!" Glassiness of her eyes void of anything he realized she didn't look at him as her Master. Bloodthirst had taken over and he recognized the look as they circled in a stance for jehdin. Unknown to him she was still in a dream state.

Intentionally or not she was challenging him by not breaking eye contact and her body stance. If they were alone he would address her but not as harshly as he would now since there was an audience. Disrespect wasn't to be tolerated especially from lower ranking or to one's Master... this lesson she would learn.

"A'NUBIA!", he growled and with a roar of her own she charged at A'Ko.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **h'dui'se: scent**

 **shuriken blades: weapon; circular with sharp blades around its circumference**

 **Thank you for taking time to read my story. Hi to readers DiamondDi, Katt9033, PtLacky, freakhorrorchick and new readers. It has busy on this end and I read stories to get a moment of sanity mixed with pleasure. It has less calories and consequence...;).**


End file.
